


Vanishing act

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: The future is cranky.





	Vanishing act

**Author's Note:**

> Some people are missing from the tag list I'm sorry. Also, I wrote this on deviant under the name Naku24. And Hera and the names of some of the children are made of. (If they are real on some who knew)

A portal opened up in the Mayor's office as everyone aimed their gun's at it. Oliver Queen stood there staring at a cloaked in black and green and cloths with a hood and mask on there face. The figure turned and looked at the gun's pointed at them. "Hands up and come towards us slowly." The figure turned and looked at Oliver Queen and then back at the portal as it closed as they tilted there head as they looked at it. **"HANDS UP."** The guards said again as the figure turned back towards them again. As the figure raised their hands up there gun's went with it. The guards took a step back as the guns started to take themselves apart in mid-air. The ammo flew to the hand of the cloaked figure while the rest of the gun parts all melted together to form a ball and landed on the ground with a thud as the cloaked figure started to move when the guards went to attack and they were sent flying backward's to hit the wall before they were knocked out.

Oliver just stood there watching in almost awestruck on what just happened when his team tried to make a move towards this figure. The figure raised a hand and sent the canary cry right back at Dinah Drake, others were just sent flying backward through the figure did far worse towards Wild dog/Rene Ramirez. The figure did a roundhouse kick sending him flying before he kicked him in the stomach and crotch as well too. The figure went to lean in when Oliver tried to take this person on when the cloaked figure grabbed Oliver's foot and sent him flying backward's before the cloaked figure whispered into Rene's ear that made him pale before the cloaked figure walked to the stairs and headed on out that way. Everyone even John stood there looking around at the strangeness of the whole thing. "Did Barry mess with the timeline again?" He asked simply as some of the others chuckled. Oliver looked at Felicity. "Can you track them and let Barry and his team in on the loop on this?" Felicity nodded her head slightly. "Already running now." Oliver was hugged then tightly by his son. "I'm fine William."

William looked at his father. "I thought you were done, dad?" John walked up to him. "Do you want me to drive him and Felicity home Oliver?" Oliver nodded his head slightly. "Yes please, I need to make sure the others are fine." Oliver looked at his son. "Do you want your very own mission son?" William looked up at his dad. "What is it, dad?" Oliver smiled at him. "Guard Felicity okay. Do you think you can handle that?" William nodded his head slightly. "Yes." Oliver hugged his son and kissed Felicity on the lips before he sent them off with John. Oliver walked over to Rene who was on the ground shooing the others away from me. "Who was that or what was that?" Oliver shrugged his shoulders slightly. "No clue but I asked Felicity to loop in Barry's team just in case this person is a meta they may know about." Oliver offered a hand to Rene and helped the man up. "What did the figure say to you I noticed you went pale?" Rene looked at Oliver. "They said 'Bad dog bad dog someone's going to be neutered if they don't learn to heel.' then left out the building."

Oliver blinked slightly. "Ouch." He said simply before Rene nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, hoss." Oliver sighed softly. "Go put some ice on that Rene and the rest should go home as well. If Felicity tracts them down we will let you know but for right now let's make sure the guards are alright okay." He said before they all went and did that before they had to file a statement to the cop's and went home. Oliver walked in and smiled softly as he saw Felicity sitting on her laptop with William asleep nearby he walked over and kissed her on the cheek and gently picked up William and carried him to his bed. He kissed his son's forehead and tucked him in. "Good job today son." He said softly before he left closing the door behind him as he headed towards Felicity and sat down next to her. "Any luck?" Felicity looked up and smiled at him. "Sadly no they go down the elevator and seems to blend into the crowd before heading outside and as soon as they step outside the camera's in the area went down. Long enough for the person to either catch a taxi or start walking off. Since everything turns back on ten minutes later. Whoever it is must we either well connected or a meta. But I'm not picking much up on the scan's though they did stop working for a second went we got back here and I started to look."

Oliver sighed softly. "Who or whatever this person is starting to drive me nuts." He told Felicity what the person said to Rene. Felicity cringed slightly after hearing that. "Wow, that seems a little harsh but wait how did they know Rene is Wild Dog?" Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "Samandra Watson has been ordered by her higher up's to back off the case with the Green Arrow since other heroes, anti-heroes, and bad guys are now starting to pop up in other parts of the states." Oliver sighed softly. "I guess unless we can track the route or know for sure if that was a meta, alien, or whatever they are isn't much more we can do tonight or for a while." He took Felicity's hand and peeled her away from her computer before he dragged her towards his bedroom. "You're being a bad boy again Oliver." She said got a chuckle from him as they walked in and closed the door behind them. Though back in Rene's apartment building he was walking up the step's when he heard giggling of a little girl in his apartment where his daughter Zoe and what should be her babysitter with her. He gently opened the door when he saw his daughter eating pizza with a woman who wasn't the babysitter who normally watched his daughter for him. "Um, Zoe?" His daughter turned and looked at him with a smile. "Hi, dad this is Doctor Hera our new neighbor." The said woman turned and smiled at Rene and held out a hand. "So your Zoe's father its nice to meet you. Oh, your babysitter had to go her daughter got hurt and she didn't want to leave Zoe alone or take her with her. When she bumped into me as I was heading up to finish unpacking."

Rene blinked slightly there was something angelic almost about this woman as well as tough. He mentally shook his head and took her hand as they shook. "Doctor of what if I might ask?" Hera smiled at him. "I'm a pediatrician so your daughter was in good hand's." She said with a smile before she looked at Zoe. "Thank you for letting me watch over you, Zoe." Zoe smiled at her. "Your welcome." She said with a giggle before Hera looked at Rene. "If you need anything I'm just next door and I work the day shift." Rene walked her to the door. "Thanks." He said simply as he stood at the door until Hera opened her apartment door and walked inside and closed it behind her. Rene backed up slightly and closed and locked it up before he looked at his daughter who was giggling again. "What?" Zoe smiled at her dad. "You like her." Rene sighed softly. "Yes, she's beautiful anyway finish your dinner and go wash up for bed okay." He said simply as he opened a beer as he sat down to drink it slowly thinking about what happened earlier in the day. "Strange." He muttered softly. "Just simply strange." He sighed softly before he grabbed a slice of pizza and started to eat it trying to forget for now what happened earlier today.

Meanwhile over in Doctor Hera's apartment, she stood there smirking darkly. "All things will come to a head soon." She said as she walked further into the room to multi tv screen's with the living room of all the anti-hero's room when her phone rang she picked it up. "Yes, John I know what I am doing just because things have to be done this way. Doesn't mean I don't care about you or the others just keep watching for changes there. If something happens for the good or bad let me know other wise I love you, John. Yes, I said it just deal with it Johnatan Kent." She sighed softly as she hung up the phone and put it away. She stood there smirking as she saw the camera's up in the Green Arrow cave. "Too bad none of you will find the camera's I have been trained too well for this mission and you will all fall down if that's what it takes to get the job done." She turned the screen's off for now and headed towards bed for some good old fashion sleep. She knew how things should hopefully go but with knowing how people are in your time and how they are in the past that was going to be some tricky stuff to hopefully get threw. The next morning Hera walked out of her apartment holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a black backpack on the other hand. She turned and blinked slightly seeing Rene standing there watching her "What?" She asked simply looking at them. "Sorry I was just stepping out when I saw you coming out of your room." He said simply as Hera looked down at her clothes and then looked back at him. "Is there something wrong with what I am wearing or something?"

Rene shook his head slightly. "No, it's not that though you do look pretty in that." Hera shook her head slightly as she walked past him as she heads towards the stairs. "Enjoy the view, Rene." She said laughing as she headed outside hearing Rene smack the wall as she took a walk away and headed outside. She got into a taxi and kept on driving not towards any hospital but towards an empty building after taking multi taxies. Hera paid the last guy and headed towards the building walking inside checking on her team. "Guys, how is the device?" John turned towards her and glared. "Stop flirting with the dog and let's get you suit up." He said simply before he turned back and Hera sighed before she walked up to him and hugged him. "Love you, Johnny." John sighed softly "I know, I know good lord I know. Your lucky I haven't walked out of here and decked him into his next life." Hera smiled softly before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Sweet." As she walked past to join the others. "Did you get my idea last night Aura?" The blonde haired girl turned and smiled at Hera. "Yes we did and we have been working on getting it right we just can't get this last part." Hera walked over as others stepped to the side as she put it together the rest of the way. "There now what about the other?"

Darcy shook her head slightly. "We're missing some of what you asked for. And we can't really leave here unless some of us want to run into your mom's and dads. Though a couple of the items are on Earth 39, others are in the Central city, or still in Starling city." Hera sighed softly. "I will head to Earth 39 and if nothing goes wrong there then I will check the other places." Hera finished off her coffee before she walked around the screen and changed into her costume. She came back around and took the device and hooked it up to herself. She popped her neck before she opened a portal with it. "Wish me luck." She said before she jumped threw and appeared in an empty building she made sure her face and hood was covered before she slipped out and noticed where she was and smirked under the mask. "Well, well, well let's see if you and me both can hold up against Super Girl herself." She made a portal on the side of the building and walked in and glanced around. She hacked away at the storage keypad when it let her in quietly. She closed the door and rather quickly found what she was looking for when she stuffed it in the bag when she heard a voice behind her. "That's not yours." Hera still dressed in the dark figure look turned and faced Kara Danvers aka Super Girl herself. "Sorry for this Kara." Her voice wasn't her's when she spoke. Kara blinked slightly right before Hera reared back and punched Kara in the face. She jumped over her and took off running down the halls.

Hera ran around the corner and saw not only Alex Danvers standing there with a gun pointed at her. But also Joan Jones as well with Super Girl behind her with a slightly bloody nose. "Give it back now and we will not hurt you." Hera sent an image of something bad that caused Joan to turn away holding his head. "Whatever you are doing to his head stop." Hera sighed softly as she sighed. "I would love to stay and play girls but I have a mission I will be going now." She said right before a portal opened up on the wall next to her. She turned and walked threw closing it behind her. Kara and Alex went up to Joan. "Are you alright Joan?" Joan rubbed his forehead. "She has a lot of pride and a lot of fear." He said simply. "She showed me what is going on in her timeline. We went there for help but I guess we failed or what she needs to save us all she can't get to in her time period." He looked up as Super Man walked quickly down the hall. "A shadow-like figure stole stuff from Lex and I am being blamed by him for it. Though the person did bust up his face when they went and spoke to him in jail first." Kara filled her cousin in as she looked at Joan. "How did you know its a girl?" Joan chuckled softly. "It's a telepathic thing and she knew I am a martian with this ability."

Clark sighed softly. "So what earth or when is she from?" Joan looked at him. "Earth one future." He said simply as they all headed into the command center. "Win do you know what they're making from what she took?" Win turned as they walked in and shook his head slightly. "No, I would know what else they took as well too." Kara and Clark both sighed softly as Mon-El walked into the room. "I came back as soon as I heard anything I can help with?" Kara shook her head slightly. "No, they already headed back to Earth one. I don't think she was part of Barry or Oliver's team. They would have come themselves and asked us face to face. And not do what just happened to us." she said simply as the others agree as Kara looked at her cousin. "You want to go ask them?" Clark nodded his head slightly. "Sure but how?" Kara smiled softly. "I will be right back." She said taking off with Clark turned and looked at Mon-El. "What did you do?" Mon-El sighed softly as he filled in what happened to him going to the future and came back thinking he was married to Saturn Girl. Clark blinked slightly. "Ah, that's why she kind of seems like she wants to kill you still." He chuckled softly. "Give her time is all I can tell you."

Meanwhile back on earth 1, Barry stood with his wife, his team, Oliver Queen, Felicity Queen, and his team as well. "So anyone has any idea's about who this person might be or how they have the powers of Supergirl and who else knows what they have up there sleeve's. Power wise or other for that matter?" Katelynn shook her head slightly. "I ran scans from when they hit our area. It seems they are female and have some kind of machine on their chest as well it seems under all of that their metahuman." She said simply "Why a meta need's something like that let alone at least the DNA of Supergirl I really can't answer you on that one." He said simply. "Until we know who this is. We just keep an eye on everyone new around us." Rene blinked slightly. "I have a new neighbor? The other day I came home and she was in my apartment watching Zoe. Since her babysitter had to go she said she is a doctor but that's all I know." Felicity blinked slightly. "A couple of us should follow her and see if she really goes to a hospital or somewhere else. Though are we really sure they are female?" They all shrugged there shoulders. "Yes, the thief is a woman." Everyone turned to the sound of the voice and saw Joan there with Kara, Clark, and Mon-El there. "She says she is from the future of this earth and that is all she would tell me. Though she knows I can read her mind so that was all she would show me on the subject."

Oliver looked at Joan. "Did you try and get in deeper?" Joan nodded his head slightly. "Yes, but before I could I felt another force nearby blocking me another alien. I looked for that person later but I nor my father could track them down. It was as if they vanished in just the same manner as the thief." Just them Gypsy walked into the room. "My dad has gone missing. He went to check on a report about people vanishing from Earth 53 and 52 and he hasn't reported in. Anyone care to help me out on this while the others handle the thief?" Cisco went to hug his girlfriend before he seemed to freeze in place with his hand on her shoulder. He saw Gypsy talking to a young girl. "What do you mean you can't help me Gypsy? They are missing I need your help I can't ask Cisco he's gone missing I need your help please I have to save them." Cisco blinked slightly. "What did you see Cisco?" Cisco turned and looked at Oliver and then back at Gypsy. "I think you shouldn't go just yet Gypsy." Gypsy blinked slightly at her boyfriend. "Why?" Cisco sighed softly. "I saw you talking to a young girl in the future. She came to you asking for your help since she couldn't ask me. She asked you to help her find them." Everyone looked at him. "Find who?" Cisco looked at Barry. "If I had to guess I say her one if not both of her parents if not others. Since she couldn't ask me since I was also missing as well too." Gypsy turned and looked at him. "Do you think my father and the other missing people might be connected to this thief?"

 

 

Cisco looked at her. "Maybe we have an idea of who might be the thief but if they are or not we aren't sure yet." Gypsy sighed softly. "I can give you a day on that part before I go my self and look for my dad." Everyone agreed as Joe looked at Joan, Clark, Mon-El, and Kara. "You four can stay with me and Cecile for the time being." Joan looked at Joe. "Thank you." Cisco looked at Gypsy. "You can stay with me tonight if you wish too?" Barry spoke up then. "So who's going to follow the woman to see if she is or isn't the thief?" Joan raised his hand. "I can appear as anyone." Isis looked at Barry and then at Joan. "I will go with you that way it doesn't look odd. And I want to help as well." Everyone agreed and went to leave when John Constantine walked into the room. "If you wanted to talk Oliver you could have done so over the phone? Not go about using magic to have a pentagram appear before my eyes on fire?" Oliver stood there looking at him rather funny. "I didn't and I wouldn't do that I do know how to use a phone?" Oliver looked at John. "Um, where were you when that happened?" John looked at him funny before he spoke. "I was heading home when it showed up right outside Nightjar last week." Cisco pulled up the video of that and slowed it down frame by frame. "That's not our thief that's a speedster doing that." Barry blinked slightly. "I didn't do it and Wally was helping protect the city still when I was still locked up." Barry looked around at everyone before he spoke up. "It's like our thief and whoever is helping her know where we are at any given time almost." Just then three more people walked in as well. "Did something tell you or summon you to this place?" Barry asked looking at the three new people?"

The one woman in the group looked at them. "This might sound a little strange but he got a letter sent by what did you call it Lucifer devil mail?" Lucifer looked at her briefly before he looked at the group. "I'm the devil." He said with a rather sexy smirk before he kept on speaking. "And it wasn't devil mail someone sent the elevator up to my loft with a letter on board. Worried my club was going to be blown up Detective Decker here had people open it up for me safely." Before the hero's said anything John walked around the corner and looked right at Lucifer and held out his hand to him. "I thought you were staying out of the plight of mortal's?" Lucifer chuckled softly. "Normally I do mate but sadly my brother and Maze here thought I should come and check it out as well as Chloe here." Oliver sighed softly. "Of course if magic is real then so there is a devil and a god?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, father's 'favorite' son gets sent to rule hell." He waved his finger in a circle as if to say yippie. Chloe rolled her eyes slightly. "I still don't believe in you being the devil Lucifer but still I'm here I might as well help." Iris walked Chloe towards there coffee machine while she filled the other woman in. Barry looked at Lucifer. "Angel or demon?" Lucifer let his wings out for them all to see he's for real and his devil face too before he spoke up. "Chloe is a human and I did try and get her to stay back. But the letter asked for her to come as well." He said simply. "So John do you want to tell me what's going on?" John chuckled softly before he told him what was going on. Maze looked at Barry "Your a metahuman correct?" Barry nodded his head slightly. "So what's your power?" Barry smirked softly. "I'm very fast as in I can run around the world in lot less time then a plane can fly it or an angel can fly it either." Maze smirked softly. "Useful."

Iris walked back in with Chloe. "I filled her in." Iris walked up to Barry and whisper into his ear. "Is he?" Barry whispered into Iris's ear. "He is." Knowing she was asking him if he is or isn't the devil or not." Felicity rubbed her head slightly. "This whole thing is making my head hurt. Can we just tract that woman in the morning and find out if she is our thief with her crew before we solve the other thing with the missing people on other earth's?" Everyone agreed and Lucifer walked Chloe out of the building alone when she stopped him once they were outside. "How do you know that charlatan?" Lucifer blinked slightly. "Are you talking about John?" Chloe nodded her head slightly. "He's known as a fraud and also the one people go to for anything crazy going on." Lucifer chuckled softly. "He went to hell to visit me in hell more than once. Though that one time wasn't my idea or his. Anyway more than once he has come into Luz asking for help with one problem or another that only I can give him." Chloe sighed softly before she looked at him. "Why can't you break character once and tell them and me the truth your just a mortal man." She went to go walk away when she stopped short when Lucifer grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked at him and saw his white condor sized wings out. "Nice wings can you let go..." She stopped before she said now when she stared at him as his face shifted into his devil face. She didn't say anything even after his face shifted back clear as day in his eyes how sad he was on how she reacted. "Chloe?" He asked her gently.

Chloe just stood there staring at him for a long time before she opened her mouth to speak. She closed it and swallowed before she tried again to speak. "When? How long?" She asked standing there looking at him. Lucifer mentally sighed for the time being as he looked at her with that rather charming smile of his on his face. "I have been an angel since the day I was born. You have in a way met my mum her powers and mind was in Charlotte or another word for my mother beside mum is the goddess since the father is the god after all." He said simply. "I fell or well kicked out of my home and sent to hell for what it says in the stories. Though why to be what some call the king of hell I will never know he doesn't speak to me." Lucifer watched Chloe as she seemed to get it. "Why did you put yourself in my path?" She asked him with her hands on her hip's looking at him. "I didn't put my self in your path you were put into mine and I still have no clue why." He noticed the strange look on her face. "My father asked my brother Amenadiel to bless your mother into bringing you into life. You can ask him if you don't believe that I know why this happened Chloe." Chloe sighed softly as she looked at him. "Right now it seems we have other issues to deal with then the why of that is there anything else?" She asked him before Lucifer told her she makes him mortal besides the feelings. "Well, now I understand why you let me shoot you." She said with a shake of her head. "But will you take me back to the hotel?" Lucifer nodded his head as he walked her to the car where his brother and Maze already waited for them.

A young girl walked out of the shadows with a young man about the same age as her. "Do we still trust Hera?" The young man looked at her. "You know we do we better let her know what they are going to do tomorrow." The young girl nodded her head slightly as first her and then he vanished into the shadow's and reappeared cross town walking into the building as Hera stood reading over some report. "They are trying to figure me out aren't they?" She asked without turning around to face them. "Yes, Joan and Iris and who knows how many others are going to track you tomorrow. We could do that old trick of yours Hera?" Hera turned and looked at them. "Thanks but we want to draw them in while the wonder twins go and grab the non-super hero's so we can move along with it." The boy and girl nod there heads as everyone watches Hera for a moment. "Are you sure it can't wait and we can't find another way to keep them safe?" John asked her. Hera sighed softly as she looked at him. "I wish there was another way to do this John but there isn't really." The boy and girl looked at each other and nodded there heads. "What do you want us to do?" Hera walked over to them and kissed them both on there cheek's. "My little Pain and Panic you two are going to help make sure to draw them in." She said simply. "You two take after your father more than your own mother that is." Both nodded their heads. "But do you have to call us Pain and Panic our father isn't Hades?" Hera smiled softly her eyes twinkle as she looked at them. "It suits though for now." With that, she packed up and headed to a corner making sure no one was around as she left the building and hailed a cab back to her room.

The next morning Hera walked out of her apartment and smiled at Rene. "Heading to work this early that's a shock?" Rene smiled slightly. "I took my daughter to school and now I can head to work." He said simply as he closed the door behind him and they walked out together. "See you later then Rene." She said right before she got into the cab and took off. Rene pressed his com. "She just left." He said simply right before he kept on walking towards getting a cup of coffee. For the next three hours, everyone in the group tried to keep up with tracking Hera as she went from one cab to the next walking some in-between changing cabs. It wasn't until she finally heading towards the building did everyone finally gather together with Iris, Felicity, and a few others remained behind to there eyes as Hera stopped at the door and looked around muttering softly to her self. "Mom you better be right about this." She said before she opened the door and walked inside as the hanger bay door started to come up slowly. Kara looked at Clark. "Did you hear her say that?" Clark nodded his head slightly. "Seems this was all her mother's idea." Barry sighed softly. "We better find out what is all going on none the less." They walked in and saw Hera standing there with her hands behind her back looking at them. "Hello everyone." She said cheerfully as she looked at all the super hero's now in costume. "Well, you all changed into your little superhero outfits to try and catch little old me how cute."

Everyone looked at each other funny before looking back at her. "Who are you?" Oliver asked as Hera stood there smiling at them. "Well smarter then all of you put together." She said simply as she pulled her hands out from behind her back as she pressed a button as a cage of light appeared around them. "Oh don't bother Kara, Clark, and Mon-El your powers don't work in there. You three are all on the same level as a human. Also Mr. Allan, Miss. Snow, Gypsy, and Cisco your powers also don't work in there either." She said pocketing the device as she walked towards them. "Oh, and for the record, we already have the Legends and others. And my friends are gathering up the others as well." She said simply leaning back on her heel as a wall went down to reveal the Legends sitting there playing a card game. And in the other room sat playing video games was William and Zoe with Raisa watching over the pair. Rene and Oliver glared at her. "Don't hurt them." Hera turned and looked a little startled by there reaction. "I'm not going to hurt them, you bonehead." She said looking right at Oliver. "Now I got that age-old question answered thanks." She said simply as the others that were left behind suddenly appeared in the room and the cage appeared around them as well too. Hera turned and looked at her friends. "Was that everyone?" The one said of twin boy and girl who Barry noticed the girl at being at his wedding. "My brother and I double checked everywhere. We have Gyspy and Cisco along with others that stayed behind as well." Hera smiled softly at them. "Thanks, Dawn anyway do you and your brother mind with Pain and Panic help to set this up just a little better?" Dawn looked at her brother and then back at Hera. "As you wish, come on brother."

And before Barry or the others blinked they were put all in the same cage with places to sit as well. John Diggle stood off the side clutching his stomach before he could speak at all. "Oh, Dawn you forgot Lyla and John Diggle Jr you remember baby jackass." John looked up at the mention of his wife and son. "What did you call my son?" Hera ignored him as she looked at her team. "Pain and Panic go collect them since she is a building that blocks meta's." The ones she called Pain and Panic glared when she called them that before they vanished into the shadows. Hera finally turned and looked at him. "I said he is a jackass or well more to the point he will be." She said simply as she pushed her hands into her pockets. "Anyway once they get back here we can move this along and fix things. Though not how I would like to fix one issue this will all have to do none the less." Hera walked away humming softly to herself just as Panic shimmered in with Lyra and put her in the cage with John. "How did you get her to go with you?" John asked as Lyra mutely sat down on the floor looking a little dazed. Panic just grinned at them. "Let's just say I'm my father's son." Lyra shook her head slightly. "What the? How did I get here?" John filled her in quickly. "Where is John Jr?" Hera pointed to the room with the children as Pain opened the door to the children's room and placed him inside and closed the door. "You know they can open a door right?" Hera just smiled softly as she walked past the cages. "Alright let's move this out I want the multiverse saved so I can go home and kick my father off the highest building before I shoot him." Barry tried to ask her who her father is but Hera didn't answer she just seemed to press a button and the three cages moved out of the hanger bay towards a waiting ship. The children's was first loaded on followed by the legends and then the others.

All this time Felicity watched Hera who kept her self-busy with a computer screen as she made sure the cages were good. "Your a future child of Oliver's and mine aren't you?" Hera looked up shocked before she looked at Felicity with a soft smile on her face before her eyes snapped towards Oliver and that feeling of looking at a beloved parent was gone. "I got work to do." She said walking pass them keeping her head down. John stopped outside there cage as he looked at them. "She is." He said simply. "She also has a lot of anger issues towards Oliver and John Diggle Jr but if you knew the reason you could understand all of what's going on here maybe?" John said simply as he went to walk away when Clark spoke up. "Whose son are you?" John looked at him and grinned. "Yours and Lois but kind of figured that out anyway." He said before he walked off after Hera. Oliver looked at John Diggle "What could I have gone to anger her so much?" Chloe sighed softly. "If I had to guess she wanted something from you and you wouldn't or couldn't give it to her. You might have given it to this John Diggle Jr when he grows up what that is or did only they know but they don't seem to want or feel like filling us all in on it." The twin's that Hera kept calling Pain and Panic stepped into there eyesight. "Only thing Hera ever wanted to become was a hero like her father. But he refused to accept her as that and told her to keep on track and study. Though she finished her college degree's before Jr made it through college she took time off and trained. As well as learning more about other types of healing in her travel's. She trained with the same group that trained her father."

Pain and Panic kept on talking to them. "She went up the rank of the group. Some say if Ra's Al Ghul still lived she could take him on and most likely win." They said simply as they looked at him. "She came back home and everyone but her father welcomed her with open arms. Her father still refused to accept her and when he retired permanently he handed the Green Arrow name and title, not to his daughter or his own son." They shook his head slightly. "Jr got it, and boy those two have been going to blow's more so since then. With Hera almost killing him more than a few times that would cause you to go pale John." Felicity spoke up not the boys. "Hera is a meta isn't she?" Pain and Panic nodded their heads. "Yes, she was one of those few people born meta with an IQ highest anyone has seen in a long time. She is the one people go to if Brainiac shows up to fight anyone on any earth. And Brainiac has once said her mind is the only one to rival his father says he lusts after her brain." They made a face over the whole thing. "When people started to vanish our mother's and fathers pretty much went first. Jr tried to take control of Hera's team over her head. None of us would answer to him as the rules state even among the other hero group's if something happens to Batman, Superman, The Flash, and Wonderman then Hera shall be seen to find out what the problem is and if its a major problem then Joan Jones can decide to keep control or hand it over to Hera and Hera alone until their return."

Lucifer stood there quiet this whole time watching them. "Why does she call you two Pain and Panic?" Everyone looked at him funny. "What I'm just checking something out." Pain and Panic gave him a rather demonic grin. "Hello, father." They said at the same time. "And you can call us Saint and Janie." They said simply as Chloe laughed softly. "Saint?" The boy named Saint grinned at her. "Its Saint Lucifer in fact mommy." Chloe and Lucifer stood there blushing as Mazie and Lucifer's brother stood there laughing. Saint grinned at them. "Anyway, Jr being a rather dumb ass if you ask anyone when Hera said no one goes outside and we stay inside until we got this settled. Decided he didn't want to listen to her even trying to get the others here to go with him outside to try and track who or whatever is the cause of this. Well, he made it three blocks away when he went poof there was nothing left of him. Though Hera did try and call him back he didn't take a com with him. Let's just say when she see's his older self again his face will meet her fist more than once over and over again." They said simply. "Though we are shocked, to say the least, she hasn't decked her father yet either. Though your not her father yet though the keyword is yet." They said simply before they took a few step's away when someone yelled down to bring some of them up and leave the rest down there. Saint stepped back into view and looked at them. "Whoever wants to come forward and the rest can stay here and sit. None of you are going to be harmed though." He said simply as he gave everyone a few minutes to think about it.

In the end, Oliver, Felicity, Barry, Iris, Kara, Mon-El, Clark, Chloe, Lucifer, Cisco, and Gypsy as well decided to follow them. They stopped outside of the cage that had the Legends where Saint and Jeanie checked on them but didn't speak to them. "Why not ask them?" Saint looked back at Barry. "Because there body's are barely hanging on and not vanishing as of yet." He said simply as they made their way again towards the bridge of the ship. Once there they say Hera on the phone with someone. "Yes June I'm fine so is everyone else. Yes, thank you for telling me you stay with grammy now I will see you soon okay babe do you want to talk to daddy?" Hera smiled softly. "Alright see you soon baby mommy loves you." She said simply before she hangs up and looks at them. "Shock I have a child?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Who's the father?" Before anyone spoke up John the son of Superman spoke up. "I am." Clark had a rather funny look on his face trying to figure something out. John saw this and stood there laughing. "Dad we met when you, Batman, and a few others vanished from there well we had June and Martha. They are with Hera's mother right now since we do have to solve this. Anyway Hera anything knew has him and those with him made there move yet?" Hera nodded her head slightly. "Yes more and more people are vanishing faster and soon they will come." Oliver looked at her. "We will help any way you will let us Hera." Hera sighed softly. "I will take Saint with me and only Saint." She said cooly seeing the shock on everyone's face.

That was when everyone started to talk at once to her. Hera was looking down at her feet as they got a bit louder before she looked up at snapped at them her eyes glowing bright blue. "Enough." She said simply. "One of Brainiac's members is the demon Azazel maybe a few others." Lucifer noticed the blue in her eyes but the choice to ignore it as he heard that. "I am still the devil I can help as long as we keep this ship far enough away from me you have me at my best or at least take Maze if you want to kill them." Hera shook her head. "One wants to take control of me while the other just wants to take everyone away. Besides this ship has a fail-safe on board just in case I fail in my own mission." She looked at her John. "I'm sorry for this John." She said right before she pressed a button on her wrist and everyone on the bridge couldn't move from there spot. She walked over to Saint and took his wrist and they both walked out hearing Oliver Queen asked once simple question. "What are you besides a metahuman?" But Hera didn't answer as they walked away and headed towards the changing room area. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief as they could move now but they couldn't leave the room. "Can anyone with powers use there's?" Everyone tried but they weren't getting anywhere with it. "Why did she leave you behind, Janie?" Everyone looked from Chloe to Janie. "My powers aren't as powerful as my brother's. And Hera isn't just a metahuman she made a deal with the goddess Hecate." Everyone looked at her some giving her a rather funny look.

"The powers she got as a metahuman are very simple she has an IQ of over 600 she is a super genius who has been known with her memory and IQ to scare a lot of people." Janie said simply. "But what powers she got from Hecate your guess is as good as mine." She said simply. "She made the deal shortly before she came back home to work in the hospital and run the children's department as well as become a superhero but a fight with her father kind of dashed a lot of this." She said finally looking at Oliver. "Okay having a daughter who is a metahuman with that high of IQ could be thought of as being rather scary." He said simply. "Though didn't my wife try to get me to be close to my daughter?" Janie nodded her head slightly. "She did but you didn't listen to her at all sir. You just kept going about it all the same old way you have been going and you broke Hera's heart." She walked up to the screen and looked down at all the empty buildings. "Stay safe brother and get them Hera." She said softly just as the screen went black. "What's going on?" Lucifer asked as he looked around at the others as all the screen's on the window's slammed shut. Gypsy and Cisco tried to use their powers before Cisco went to the screen. "It says safe mode." He tried to hack in when something else popped on the screen. "Self-destruct activated." came a voice that sounded like Felicity came over the speakers.

Oliver looked down at his wife. "Not funny." Felicity looked up at her husband. "I didn't do it." That was when the voice sounded again. "It's a little funny Oli. And sorry this is the older Felicity speaking." She said simply. "I'm cutting the feed from you so you will change the future Oliver." Oliver sighed softly. "I take it if I see her fighting I will screw it up with our daughter?" Felicity sighed softly. "Yeah, big time. Before you vanished she punished you so hard in the stomach sending you flying backward's into a wall hard. You told her she will never be a very good hero she will always scare people among other things. You once called her.... oh wait oh that isn't good hold on I got to let this person back on and get you all to safety just hang on." She said before the line went dead and they felt the ship rising high quickly. Once the ship stopped moving everyone remained where they were just as Saint stumbled in holding his side as he was covered in blood. "Ow that hurt like hell." Janie went quickly to her brother. "Are you alright? Did Hera follow you on board the ship?" Saint just held his sister to him for a moment as Gypsy grabbed the medical kit and started to treat his wounds. "Were in space aren't we?" She asked not looking up as she treated his wounds. "Yeah we are and she was right behind me. But Azazel grabbed her and pulled her back just ask the door closed behind me and the ship got out of harm's way."

Oliver looked worried about that. "We need to get back down there. I'm sure we can all help take on a demon." Saint shook his head slightly. "The ship listens to two people. Hera is on the ground and Felicity of our time. I don't know if the ship will listen to you here at this time." Felicity went to open her mouth to speak when Hera's voice came through. "Don't just don't mom." Felicity blinked slightly. "Let us land we can help you Hera." Hera sighed softly. "I really wish I could mom. I really wish I could do that for you. But I made a deal and I have to finish my deal to get what I want" Oliver looked at John Kent and shook his head slightly and he spoke instead. "Is it about me Hera?" Hera sighed softly. "Your part of it but John Kent and John Diggle Jr are the other two parts of it dad. I'm sorry after this is all over the ship will land if this works and everyone in there with you will have been from just this earth. All 53 earths we already knew of will be reset and be all-new version's from before. I have to do this dad I'm sorry and don't take this out on my younger self-dad I love you even when you're an ass hole. I love you Johnathon Jor-el Kent son of Kal El and Louis Lane I can't wait to see you again and this time marry you." John had tears in his eyes as he spoke to her. "Will you marry me Hera Thea Queen daughter of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak?" Hera's soft laugh is heard. "You already know..." The line cut out as tears fell down John's face softly. "Hera?" He asked right before the ship rocked hard.

The ship rocked a couple more times with everyone falling over. Lucifer pulled Chloe tight in his arms holding her close to him. "If we die on the ship so will you?" Lucifer held her to him. "I will just return to hell. And I rather be tortured for the rest of time then spend another moment without you in my arms or on my lap as well too." He bent his head and kissed Chloe deeply on the lips. Oliver wanted to get to his son but he knew the dam cage thing kept him from going as he held Felicity in his arms. "If we make it through this Felicity you got to make sure I don't screw up William or our other children for that matter." Felicity kissed Oliver on his lips with a soft muttered. "I will." It wasn't long until the shaking stopped and the cage went down. "Where safe?" Everyone stood up just as Clark noticed some people were missing. "Um were did Saint and Janie go?" Everyone looked around as they all left checking the rest of the ship as they made it to the cargo hold when they noticed the other cages were gone as well too. William stood with Raisa and baby John Diggle Jr he turned and ran to his father. "Dad, what happened?" Oliver looked at everyone. "Time travel stuff son and that's the truth." Raisa looked at Oliver and shook his head slightly. "More then that isn't it?" Oliver nodded his head slightly before he hugged her. "Yes, though we should get off this ship though." He chuckled softly. "Clark, Kara, and Mon-El you got this?" Gypsy just opened a portal. "Why mess with a good ship I opened the portal outside of Star Lab's." Everyone went threw with Gypsy come threw behind them letting it close behind them. "I wonder what changed?" She asked looking around seeing everything was still the same.

Everyone went inside as Iris brought up the new's. "Superman and Supergirl went missing today after a mission was finished up. Hopefully, they are alright and we don't have to worry about it." Clark looked at Kara, Mon-El, and Joan "We should head back yes?" Everyone agreed with hugs around the group as they left. "So I guess everyone is on the same earth now I guess she got her wish." Iris said looking at Barry and then at Oliver. "Good...." She put her hand on her mouth before she turned and ran off with Barry walking after her. The others were about to leave when they heard Barry shout. **"I'M GOING TO BE A WHAT!"** Everyone cracked up laughing over the whole thing. Gypsy opened a portal into Oliver's arrow cave for the others to go through as Gypsy closed it behind them. "Let's go Cisco." She said taking his hand as they walk away outside. Back in the arrow cave, Felicity sighed softly as she looked at Oliver and held his hand. "When we have children Oliver I will make sure your not mean and cruel like you were to that girl." Oliver smiled softly as he held her close to him as he pulled William to him. "I'm sure you both will along with Raisa just to cracked my head open with it all." He laughed softly as they head to the elevator. "I wonder if Hera made it out of all that alive?" Just as the door's started to close everyone saw Hera standing there in the command center. "Thank you, daddy." She said before she bowed before she vanished in front of them all smiling at them. Leaving them to wonder if she really had been there or not.


End file.
